Naruto the zodiac Knight
by True Assassins
Summary: Naruto almost dies on the bridge in wave but then something amazing happens watch as Naruto takes the world by storm as the newest Zodiac knight
1. Rebirth of the zodiac and zabuza uzumaki

**Hey guys Dark sector Supreme here with a story about a new type of bloodline and with a new type of Summons anyway on with the story**

**Naruto son of the Zodiac chapter 1 rebirth of a zodiac and wtf Zabuza uzumaki**

A clash on a bridge in the land of waves is how this started but after a young blonde by the name of naruto stepped in front of the Raikiri meant for Haku he started to spit up blood.

"Naruto-kun why did you do it why did you take the attack for me"

"Because Haku-chan after we met in the forest I could not stop thinking about you, You were on my mind and I saw us together as something more then friends in the future".

those were the last words of one Naruto-Uzumaki or at least thats what they thought he was still breathing but just barely.

"Well well well the demon of the mist is more like a baby demon"

"Gato what the hell are you doing here"

"Well I was never really going to pay you I was going to wait until you and the other ninja had fought hopefully killing some and then come and kill the rest and get all the bounties for your heads."

"I should of known you would do something like this you bastard"

"Men whoever brings me zabuzas blade and his head gets triple now kill all the guys and take that ice bitch she will be fun to break in as my new sex slave"

All of a sudden a dark and light power were felt and when they looked at Naruto it looked as if the dark and light power were fighting each other.

**(Inside Naruto's seal)**

**I can't beleive this Human has the power of the ancient zodiac warriors the warriors of the kamis who would of thougtht".**

**(back outside the seal)**

The two powers had died down with the light winning and all of a sudden Naruto stood up and said "Zodiac change power of the Pegasus" his body started shining and armor started to appear on his body pure white greaves appeared on his legs and had tiny wing like blades on them then some pure white Vambraces appeared on his wrist and grew half way up his arms and then tornado designs appeared on them as well as the greaves next a chest piece of armor appeared and went all the way to his back and on it appeared a pic of a black winged horse and on his hands appeared a pair of what looked like launchers of some sort with at least thirty seperate holes for what ever it launched out on each.

On his back appeared a pair of huge black feathered wings with golden tips they were razor sharp and finally on his head appeared a helmet with a single horn on top it was also white in color with the horn being black with a golden tip.

"You crossed the line when you said you would rape my precious person"

"Anyone who brings me that freak in the armors head will get payed triple same with Zabuza and Kakashis killer but for the one with the armors head gets to pick a girl of there choice for a prize accept the ice bitch" yelled gato as he ran to the back of his hired thugs.

"You asked for it" Naruto said as he lifted his arms up and aimed his launchers at the charging thugs and in an instant a blast of what looked like crystal came out of the launchers and started piercing all the thugs in their arms legs chests and even some in the face and through the brain.

over half of the thugs had already fallen and Sakura had hunched over emptying her stomach of its contents while saying Naruto was a monster only to have Haku back hand her and say if he was not doing this than they would either be killed or in girls cases raped without mercy at that Sakura had paled but still thought of ways to get that power for her sasuke-kun and smiled evilly at thinking her mom could have the council take it from Naruto and give it to Sasuke.

The thugs that had not died from the initial attack had started to scream that it was not worth it and started to run back to the boats when they saw a huge winged shadow above them and when they looked up rather hesitantly the last thing they saw was a tornado forming from the armored blondes wings and being blasted at them blowing them off the bridge and killing them when they fell over one hundred stories into the water.

After the attack that he created Naruto lost the armor and then conciousness and started falling from the sky "NOO someone save my Naruto-kun" Haku yelled and Zabuza had jumped and caught the kid without even thinking and laid him down and what he saw amazed him the kid had a marking on his body that had only been told of in legends it was the Zodiac sign for Zodiac warrior. "I thought it was only a myth Kakashi what is this boys name" said Zabuza.

"His name is Naruto Uzumaki"

"You know who his mom is"

"Yes his mom was Uzumaki Kushina"

"You know my sister"

at that everyone started wide eyed at Zabuza "What My real name is Zabuza Uzumaki I had it changed when our home was attacked and our parents sent us to different places to keep from being killed and what Naruto just did is a very rare Kekei genkai given to the uzumakis in the beggining called Zodiac knight every thousand years the legend says that the kamis will choose another uzumaki to have the bloodline but they have to be pure of heart and each kami has a different armor to give the person who has it.

"Kami is said to have pegasus armor Yami has Dragon Armor Shinigami has Hydra armor and the rest are unknown since the scroll of the legend was destroyed and the legend lost to time."

Everyone was gaping at Naruto having a rare bloodline but also being related to Zabuza and him being naruto's uncle.

But they were even more surprised to find out that Naruto's family was blessed by the Kami's

Gato who thought he had been forgotten was inching away from the group until a huge zanbatou went through his body and slicing him in half with a horror stricken face.

**(Three days later)**

the last three days had been a huge celebration of being liberated from Gato the group of Ninja and now confirmed Zabuza Uzumaki and Haku had gone and found Gato's mansion and raided it but also found several cages holding girls ranging from ages twelve to twenty five they had freed them all and the girls went to their families and were welcomed home with happy tears and a celebration for them being home but also mourning for the way they were treated but most importantly the thing that happened was Zabuza and Haku deciding to go to Konoha with the leaf nin and become leaf ninjas and also to be with Zabuzas nephew.

The group of ninjas and x-rogues were near the gates of Konoha and walked right in with a gaping Izumo and Kotetsu but Anbu were hidden and following them to the hokages office.

**Next time we find out the fate of Zabuza and haku and Naruto finds out more of the zodiac armors**

**PS if you have any ideas on what mychical creature you want as a zodiac armor and have an idea to which kami it should goto that I have not named please send your ideas also hope you enjoy this story if not meh I really just wrote it cause I wanted to see how it went**


	2. first date kick ass council meetings

**Hey everyone its a me mario no not really its me Dark sector supreme with a new chap anyway hope you all enjoy**

**Chapter 2 first date kicking sasukes ass and council meetings**

After entering the village the group of ninjas and rougues were now talking to the Hokage.

"So what your saying is that you are Uzumaki Kushina's older brother and would like to have yourself and your adopted daughter join the village as ninja"

"Yes Hokage-sama I will miss Kushina but taking care of her son and teaching him are the next best thing and making up for lost time since I did not know he was born or my sister died should make up for it."

"Very well but you and Haku will be put on probationary status for one month and have anbu guards now all we have to do is find a place for you to live at."

"Jiji they could live with me I mean the apartment complex is mine to own and all so I can give them some rooms".

"Very well Naruto just don't do anything I wouldn't do" Sarutobi said while waggling his eyebrows.

"JIJI-teme thats not funny don't embarass me" Naruto said while blushing so red it would make hinata seem invisible.

Haku was also blushing but her reason was different she was looking at the bulge developing in Naruto's pants she could only think of what he was imagining.

The group of Ninja were walking to their own homes now with sakura following sasuke asking him for dates and planning on telling her mom about the power Naruto showed hoping to try and get it for sasuke.

Naruto Haku and Zabuza were walking along the streets to Naruto's apartment and finally reached it with civillians looking evilly at Naruto but stopped when Zabuza started to finger the handle of his sword.

"So gaki why do these people hate you so much."

"well I was born on the day of the Kyubbi attack and it was sealed in me by the fourth hokage so they hate me because they think I am him".

"WHAT they think you are the fox thats not true you are you and the fox is the fox don't worry about it Naruto-kun I won't ever think of you like that." Haku said

Zabuza was just fuming at what the villagers thought of his nephew.

"Don't worry about it guys anyway Haku would you like to go on a date with me to a restaurant my friend choji owns with his family"

"Sure Naruto-kun what time should I be ready"

"Now hold on gaki you better not upset her or else nephew or not"

"NO sir I won't please don't kill me"

all of a sudden Zabuza was hit in the head by a frying pan made of ice.

"Don't threaten Naruto-kun or else"

"Yes right sorry Naruto".

Naruto got out of the feedle position and smiled at haku and without thinking ran up to her and kissed her lips before going to the rooms that he was going to give Zabuza and Haku than going and getting ready for the night he started planning things he and Haku could do together tonight after dinner.

**(7 time for the date)**

Naruto had put on some clothes other than his orange kill me I'm right here jumpsuit instead he wore a Dark red Dress shirt with a Blue flame covering the whole back of his shirt he wore Black dress pants and he had a boquet of Roses he went and bougth at Ino's families flower shop he knocked on the door and heard feet running to the door and when it opened his jaw hit the floor standing in the door way could only be described as a goddess in human form Haku stood there without her chest raps and you could tell she was definatly a girl with a cup size of what he would guess 34 C and she was wearing a sleevless black dress that went down to just above her knee caps and showed her legs off nicely she had on make up and Naruto could tell her lips were glossed she also wore Black high heels.

Naruto said the one thing that came to his mind. "Damn your hot Haku-chan"

Haku giggled and it made Naruto feel butterflies in his stomach and she said "Thank you Naruto-kun are those roses for me"

"Ye yeah they are here" he handed them to her and she went in and put them in a vase then she filled the vase with water.

When Haku came back they started walking to the Akamichi's Romance delight restaurant.

"Hello do you have a reservation" asked a man who was looking at a book for reservations.

"Yes its under Uzumaki"

the waiter looked up and saw it was Naruto and a scowl appeared on his face.

"Get out demon we don't serve your kind here nor your whore of a date".

At that comment Naruto saw red and was about to punch the living daylights out of the man who dare insult his date that is when they heard "Is there a problem here".

they both looked over and saw Choji akamichi and his father Chouza and the reservation guy said "yes this demon and his whore were trying to get a place to eat here."

"I think I can handle this Jero your fired Naruto if you and your date could follow me I would be happy to get you your normal VIP table" said Choji as Chouza picked up the man and threw him out of the restaurant for insulting the man that helped upgrade there restaurants by eating there a lot same with ichirakus ramen who was upgraded as well as one of his sons friends and the son of his best friends Minato and Kushina.

Naruto and Haku sat down at their table and ordered the date night special which was one big plate of Spaghetti and two glasses of unsweet tea with lemon and mint leaf.

While they were eating the spaghetti they were slurping on the same noodle and didn't notice until their mouths locked together and without backing away they started to make out once they were aware of what had happened not caring that they might be being watched. Haku even moaned into the kiss which excited Naruto and he decided to be bold and put his tongue against her bottom lip which Haku noticed and parted them letting Naruto's tongue explore her mouth and their tongues battled for domnance but since Haku was the submissive type she let Naruto win and they almost lost it and forgot they were in a restaurant but regained their senses and blushed heavily at what they were doing in public.

they finished their meal and were on their way home when they heard a voice "Hey dobe fight me".

"Not now Teme I have to take Haku home"

"I bet that bitch would rather have a real man and give me tons of uchiha babies with her bloodline it would make us unstoppable but I want your power so fight me and give it to me"

"Sasuke you do know that Haku has a right to be with who ever she wants and that Bloodlines can't be taken nor given away right and from what my uncle told me its so rare that even if You got some of my blood you have to be pure of heart and wait another thousand years to get it"

"Your lying now give me your power" and with that Sasuke charged a now fully red armored Naruto this armor being different then the last and was in the form of a phoenix and was the armor of Amaterasu's warrrior it was red and had feather like designs on the chest was a black design of a phoenix colored to make it red and on his back was red wings his greaves went down into sharp talons nad his vambraces came into sharp claws in his hand was a bow without a string or arrows but when Naruto acted like he was pulling a string of fire appeared as did an arrow of fire Naruto said "You have one more chance to back down Teme otherwise I won't be responsible for what happens."

"You can't hurt me dobe cause if you do you will have no choice but to give me your power the council will be sure of it".

"I warned you and I don't give a fuck about what the council wants."

With that Naruto let fly the fire arrow and it hit the uchiha in the shoulder he cried out in pain and kept charging Naruto decided to humor him and engaged him in taijutsu which was stupid on sasukes part because of two things the talons on Naruto's feet and the claws on his hands he kept getting cuts and scrapes and puncture wounds all over his body before he was hit in the face and knocked out.

"Damn I just knocked you the fuck out Uchiha now leave us alone".

Naruto walked Haku back to the apartment and they all went to bed.

**(the next day morning)**

There was a knock at the apartment doors and naruto opened them still in his pajamas and the anbu said "DE- I mean Uzumaki you are to appear before the council now" and without giving Naruto time to change the anbu shunshined them both to the council chambers.

"Do you know why you are here Uzumaki"

"Because I just saved hundreds on car insurance"

"Don't toy with us boy you are here for assaulting Uchiha Sasuke and as punishment you are to show him how to do your new power and Haku is his concubine to do with as he wishes"

Naruto cleaned out his ears and said "I don't think I heard you correctly did you say that I have to show him my power and how to do it and then hand Haku over to be used as a sex slave"

"That is exactly what we said demon" said a council member.

"You do know that without the hokage or the clan council here this could be considered treason stated by the konoha ninja rule book page 456 article 5 subsection b the council must have all members for every meeting involving desicions that could affect the clans or village in general the civillian council only has say in civillain matters and if they try to take over ninja matters are subject to beheading in the town square."

"Well said naruto" a voice from the doorway said and when everyone looked they paled when they saw the Hokage and clan heads who all looked ready to take the civilians to the chopping block.

"Now does anyone want to tell me why you are trying to order my ninja around".

"You all serve us that is how it is so you should just do your jobs protect us and do as we say" said an idiot council member who was immediately beheaded and taken to the burning center to burn his body.

"Anyone else want to try something like that" the hokage asked the others all shook their heads no and the hokage said "Good now get the fuck out of here before I change my mind and have you all killed for treason".

With that they all left in a hurry and went home with some forming plans on how to take the hokage position from the Hokage Coughdanzocough.

**Hope you all enjoyed this chap next chap Naruto gets his first summons and an oc someone asked me to put in my story will start their first appearance in the next chap**


	3. a new face flare dragon queen appears

**Hey guys chap three is coming at you**

**Chapter 3 a new face Flare the dragon queen appears**

It's been one full week since Naruto had taken Haku on their date and beaten the shit out of Sasuke.

Right now Naruto was at training ground 21 working on some new techniques to go with his armors right now he was using the pegasus armor and had learned that his crystal launchers did much more than shoot crystal they could shape it as well he had turned it into a dome like shield and made swords daggers and a ball and chain.

In his Phoenix armor he had learned that he could engulf his entire body in flame and send not just flaming arrows but fire balls he could also unleash a sonic screech like that of a bird.

Naruto was now on his way to get Haku for another date they had been out every night since the first time they dated and had a lot of fun together but tonight was the night Naruto planned something extremely special.

Naruto knocked on the door to Hakus apartment in his complex and heard quick foot steps and Haku came out in casual wear a shirt an a pair of short shorts Naruto was wearing a button up casual and a pair of jeans they went to Ichirakus for dinner and afterwards Naruto took Haku to his secret spot on the hokage monument which was not so secret really but he liked to think so they sat there for a few hours just talking and making out until.

"I can't take it anymore your room or mine" said Haku and Naruto smiled and used shunshin and they landed on his bed making out heavily Naruto got off of her and put his hands in a prayer like sign in front of him and then swept them down and his clothes came right off leaving him in the buff and Haku could only stare in amazement at Naruto's generous package she was drooling just from looking at it.

"Haku-chan I think this is where you get naked and we start the festivities". said Naruto

Haku nodded and got down to her bra and panties which turned out to be edible ones a fruit roll up type bra and panties in Naruto's favorite fruit flaver Peaches.

"I bought these and thought it would be fun to have you eat my underwear Naruto-kun". said Haku Naruto obliged and walked up to Haku and put his mouth on the bra and started to suck making Haku moan since she could feel it threw the candy type bra and Naruto started to chew on it while still on Haku making her scream in pleasure after about three minutes Naruto had finished the bra and knelt down and in one swift motion his tongue touched the panties and they came off him chewing them and when he finished he said "My favorite flavor Peaches and Cream"

Making Haku blush since she had creamed the panties when Naruto was pleasuring her breasts.

Naruto was about to enter her right then and there but then there was a knock on the door they ignored it and Naruto was still going until the door was busted down and Anbu came in saying "Uzumaki Naruto you are to go to the council now or there will be severe consequences" said the leader of the anbu squad.

"You just cock blocked me if this is not important then I will hunt your squad down" said Naruto. "Awe man I'm sorry I know how that feels said the captain before going back to standard anbu mode. Naruto got dressed and ready and left the anbu were about to leave but Naruto re entered the place and said "Oh and fix the damn door you busted it you fix it" before rushing off to the council chambers for what he guessed was them trying to control him again after he so nicely told them to leave him the fuck alone.

(Council chambers)

"Finally here you are brat you are to do as we tell you and give Sasuke your powers and then get rid of them cause you don't deserve power" said a civilian councilman since they were the only ones there the ninja Danzo homura and Koharu and the hokage Sarutobi weren't there for different reasons hte ninjas new not to anger Naruto the elders trusted their instincts for once and knew not to and Danzo knew the power could not be taken since he studied all the bloodlines that uzushiogakure and other villages had past and present. But Danzo was scheming on how to get Naruto into his root program and have the ultimate weapon to take over the world like his so called mind said he could.

Naruto looked at them like they were retarded and then he laughed a very haunting laugh it was so scary in another dimension a man that looked like a clown with green hair shivered and thought "someone just laughed a scarier laugh then me he must be really insane or extremely pissed" he then went back to plotting his next big plan on making the batman laugh.

"You really think I would give my bloodline away and then get rid of it if I could you are extremely retarded if I remember corectly as well the law says you are commiting treason and as such I can exact the punishment it gives in the law charter." said Naruto before laughing again as he powered up.

**(This next scene may be a little to graphic for those with stomachs that can't handle extreme tortureous deaths turn away until I give the go ahead to turn back)**

Naruto powered up this time a new armor than the others appeared this armor was a dark bluish green and instead of armor looked more like an exo skeleton of a dragon like creature the armor had a tail that came out in a spear tip and it moved as if an actual tail was there on the chest was the kanji for Dark. **(Some armors will have a dark form and when it happens the kanji for dark will be on the armor just so you know)** Naruto's eyes were the darkest blood red anyone had ever seen and he was grinning like a mad man.

"I am going to enjoy this" said Naruto as we started walking to the nearest civilian and grabbed him and his clawed right hand grabbed his head and litteraly ripped it and his spine out in one pull and the look of horror on the face of the now dead civilian made Naruto laugh his haunting laugh as he started to use the head and spine as a whip and was tearing through the other civilians one was hit in the head and his blood showered down from his exploding head and brain guts went everywhere after killing this one Naruto picked up some brain and went to another civilian this one a female with pink hair and made her get on her knees he then had her open her mouth and he put the brain peices in her mouth and made her chew them and swallow he then ripped her tongue out and fed it to another male civilian.

the ninja council and the Hokage walked in only to see Naruto rip a guys nuts off and shove them down his throat and could only figure that they were to late to warn the civilians not to anger Naruto anymore and then they thought about it and said as one "Its better this way they would of kept trying anyway"

**(Ok kiddies you can read torture scene over)**

a woman around the age of fourteen was walking towards the gates of konoha and was chewing on a chocolate bar while humming a tune and when she got to the gate the guards saw her but then fell asleep if you looked closely enough the girls aqua colored eyes were glowing, she had vibrant red hair, and lightly tanned skin. She also looked a little animalistic. She has a large summoning scroll on her back that is weightless and naturally sannin or higher level. she wore a black long sleeved shirt with a red fox on it and black pants with a red cloak. she has ninja training but she is not a ninja the scroll is for dragon summons and she is the boss dragon.

She was Flare the Dragon boss and strongest of all dragons in the summoning scroll and she was looking for the newest Zodiac knight she felt when he awakend and just now found where he was and was planning on having him be the next to sign the dragon contract but she also knew that he would have other contracts as well and it was ok with her since she knew most zodiac knights had several back then they were called companions now they were summons but she knew he would have and need several and it was only a matter of time before others came to have him sign.

**Hope you guys liked this chapter next time Flare finds Naruto beating the crap out of sasuke for trying to rape Haku anyway ja for now**


End file.
